Obstacle
by Daphmir57
Summary: Everyone at the Order knew they liked each other. Who are they you ask? Well, you are about to find out. Laven
1. Prologue

** Enter Allen Walker. A young, beautiful, innocent, polite boy. Enter Lavi Bookman. An idiot boy who**

likes to hit on women of all ages. These two boys will rock each other's world. In a good way of

course.

**Both Allen and Lavi will come to terms on their sexuality. Throw in Lavi being a Bookman in training**

with no feelings and Allen's dark past and we have a perfect world, right? Wrong. These two boys

will find out what it feels like to fall in love only to have everyone they know as an obstacle. Allen

and Lavi both know they shouldn't want to be together, yet at the same time they want it more than

anything they ever knew. Will they get what they want or will the final obstacle pull them apart

forever?


	2. First Obstacle: Allen

Allen POV

I felt myself blush as I always do whenever I think of a certain fire-haired exorcist. I sighed,

"Why Lavi? Why now?". I sighed again when no one answered my question. Not that I expected

anyone to. I was just trying to go to sleep, but like every other night, I was forced awake by

thoughts of Lavi. I sighed again and buried my head in my pillows, pleading sleep would take me.

It didn't. I sighed and decided to go to the library to clear my head.

Lavi POV

****I yawned and looked around the dark empty library. I remembered just what brought me here in

the first place.

Flashback

_I was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My cock was achingly hard from thoughts about_

Allen in bed. I wanted to touch myself so bad, but I knew if I did, I would be giving in to my desire

for Allen and I COULD not do that. I tried imagining it was some girl that got me hard like this, but

it immediately uninterested me. Whenever I got like this (which was often), I went to the library

to read or do some boring work to get my mind off...things. I sighed, got up, and got a pair of****

pants. I winced as the zipper went to my aching cock. No shirt. It was already hot enough in here.

End of flashback

"_This usually works," _I thought angrily. I ran a hand roughly through my hair. I was still hard after

30 minutes of boring reading. It worked all the time. I always felt bad immediately after I had

dirty thoughts about Allen. He was just so innocent. Why wasn't it working now? I was at my limit

with the white-haired exorcist_. _More times than I would like to admit, I blushed and got hard

whenever Allen so much as glanced at me. Then got even harder when he did a small shy smile

and blushed a deep rosy red. I often wondered if that meant he felt the same way about me. _"And_

how do I feel about Allen?". I'm a GODAMMED Bookman in training for Christs sake! I should feel

nothing for Allen Walker. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the library door open ****

and smelled the most wonderful scent ever. Vanilla and sugar. I gulped. _Allen's scent. _

Allen POV

I opened the library door quietly. I looked inside to make sure nobody was there. I quickly shut

the door. I was a few steps in when two strong warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

I almost screamed and peed myself. Then I smellen Lavi's scent. I blushed red. Old books and

pine. Delicious. I felt content in his arms, but I obviously couldn't stay on them. I jumped out of

them and hissed, "Lavi! What are you doing?! You scared me!" I felt suddenly self-conscious when  
**  
**I felt Lavi's intense stare on my body. A thick blush formed on my cheeks without my permission.

I knew what he saw. I was wearing an oversized t-shirt, long enough to cover my private parts,

but short enough to leave nothing to the imagination. I just realized Lavi was shirtless. _Shirtless._ I

could feel my nippled tighten just from looking at those abs. I forced myself to look him in the eye.

His beautiful eye. Green like fresh grass. I instantly lowered my gaze back to his stomach and

thought about running my hands on them while he- NO! I cannot- will not think those thoughts

about my best..._friend_. I cleared my throat, "What are you doing here?" My voice was lower with

lust. I'm pretty sure he noticed too because he took a step closer. "I could ask you the same

question." I shivered. His voice was so deep and masculine. I loved it. I looked into his eye and

saw the want there. For me. I gulped. This was going to end badly.

Lavi POV

****I devoured his slender body with my eye. I burned this image into my memory. His nightgown

made him look so cute and sexy at the same time it made my cock get even harder if that were

possible. I could see the outline of his hard nipples through his shirt. _Oh God._ I wanted to do all

sorts of dirty things to him. Right here, right now. I knew I couldn't though. I watched in

amusement and lust when he nervously answered, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come in here

and read for a bit." I watched as he tried to look me in the eye, but couldn't so he stared at my

stomach which he hungrily traced with his eyes. "Really? Me too. Why couldn't you sleep?" My

voice was considerably lower. I watched as he shivered in delight from hearing it. He then stared****

up at me suddenly with horror and lust in his wide beautiful gray eyes. "I-I-I d-don't h-have to

tell y-you." I smiled as he stuttered over his words. "W-why c-couldn't you sleep?" I smiled. "No

reason." I took a step closer. "Wanna read a book together?" I noticed his breathing was a bit

shallower now as he he took a step back right into the bookshelf. "N-no." I took a step closer and

towered over him. I took his chin in my hands and stared at his lovely face. I pressed my hips

against his and tried not to moan. I wanted him so badly. I watched as his gaze slid to my lips.

"Why not Allen?"

Allen POV

****He was so close. So so close. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Smell him practically taste him.

I wanted to ground my hips against his. I wanted to kiss him so badly and...and _more_. I mustered

up what little strength I had and said, "B-because I'm going back to bed now." I slid out of his

grip and ran away.

Lavi POV

I chuckled at Allen when he ran then bit back a moan of pleasure when I saw the rounded edge of

his ass. I wanted that ass. It suddenly dawned on me what could have happened if he hadn't run

away. We had a fine line between us. I had almost crossed it. Suddenly a mischievous idea

popped into my mind. I threw open the door to the library and strolled to Allen's room. I opened

the door just a bit a saw Allen thrashing from side to side from a nightmare. I immediately went in

and told him to wake up. He kept saying, "_Mana...I'm sorry...Mana!_" I yelled, "Allen, get the fuck

up now!" He stared at me with wide confused eyes filled with terror. "Lavi…" A tear slid down his

cheek. I gently held him until he fell back to sleep. I tried to put him back to bed, but the kid had

me in a death grip. He said, "Lavi…" Then smiled. I blushed. Was he dreaming about me? I

chuckled softly. I slid into bed with him and laid my chin on his head. Being like this with Allen**  
**was awesome. He fit against me perfectly and smelled delicious. I sighed in content and had the

best sleep of my life.


	3. Second Obstacle: Lavi

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I'm really new at this so I accidentally posted the wrong chapter. This is what happened the night before when Lavi went into Allen's bedroom. Hope you enjoy! And...sorry!**

Allen POV

When I woke up, I felt wonderful. There was this amazing warmth surrounding me and I instinctively snuggled closer to it. Then it moved. _Wait...what?_ I instantly opened my eyes and smelled old books and pine. _Lavi_. What the heck was he doing here? I moved to pull away, but he was so warm. I looked up at his beautiful face and sighed. I moved to get out of bed, but he stopped me. "Where ya goin', Allen?" His voice was rough from sleep, but it still made me shiver.

Lavi POV

I woke up when I felt Allen start to move. The only problem was that he was trying to move away from me. I tightened my hold on him and asked where he was going. He visibly shivered. "I'm just going to take a shower." A bright blush was on his face. I chuckled. "Buuut Aaalleenn. I want you to stay in in bed with meeee," I said in a whiney voice. He said, "N-Okay," I was shocked. DId he really give in that easily. "Lavi?" I looked down. "Yes?" He looked uncertain before he replied, "T-thank you for...what you did yesterday." I chuckled like it was no big deal, even though it was. "No problem, beansprout. Anytime." He shoved his head into my chest before he said, "My name is Allen." I chuckled. I stiffened when I felt him moving against _me_. "A-allen," I said huskily. "Please stop moving." He looked confused. "W-." He froze when he felt it. I looked away. "Lavi…" I looked into his eyes and saw want and lust there. I couldn't help it. I did what I knew I shouldn't have. I crossed the line. I leaned and took his soft pink lips into a heated hard kiss. I poured all of my feelings into this kiss. The feeling I shouldn't have. But I didn't regret it. I _loved_ it. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and moaned in pleasure. He tasted delicious and sweet. He moaned in reply. When I pulled away, he whimpered in protest. I chuckled. "Relax, Allen. We have plenty of time." He blushed when I said that. I started kissing his neck, working my way to the edge of his nightgown. I pulled back and huffed in frustration. "Can I…?" He looked at me with lust filled eyes and quickly shook his head yes. I practically ripped the damn thing off . I moaned in arousal when I looked at his hairless chest complete with two rosy nipples hardened to a peak. I hungrily started sucking on them in delight. They were fantastic. I was fueled on by his moans which were getting louder and louder. I slicked my hand down his side and grabbed onto his cock. He screamed, "LAVI!" I chuckled at his reaction. I figured he was a virgin. It only took a few strokes for him to scream out my name again and arch off the bed in orgasm. I lifted up my hand and licked the semen off if it. He tasted really good. After he got down off his high. I layed down next to him. My own erection was begging for attention, but I knew he wasn't ready for it.

Allen POV

When Lavi grabbed onto my cock, I wasn't prepared for it. He was already doing such delicious things to my body and I didn't know what to do, but stay along for the ride. I screamed when I felt him starting to stroke it. He only did it a few times before I burst into a ball of pleasure. When I came down to earth. I realized that I had just had my very first orgasm with _Lavi_. I felt him lay next to me when I felt something hard and hot on my thigh. I knew what is was. I knew what I had to do. I slide down Lavi's body and took off his pants. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment before looking down at his erection. It was huge! There was no way I could fit this in my mouth. I had to though;to repay him for all the pleasure he gave me. I sucked in a breath and put my mouth over the head of his thick cock. He tasted delicious. Believe or not, he really liked sucking Lavi's dick.

Lavi POV

I started when I felt Allen slide down my body. I felt him grab onto my belt and start tugging. Was he about to…? I looked into his eyes and uncertainty, lust, and...determination. He wasn't…? He answered my fitting his hot little mouth over my cockhead. I moaned loudly. He couldn't fit it all in his mouth, but the rest he pumped with his. He head was bobbing up and down and he sucked on it like it was his favorite lollipop. It felt _amazing_. I knew I would not last long so I grabbed onto his hair to ground myself. I moaned. I wanted to thrust myself into his mouth, but I was afraid I would choke him. I could feel the tingling in my balls. He started going faster. I yelled, "All-!" before I came hard into his mouth. He couldn't swallow all of it because when he pulled away, some cum dribbled from the side of his chin. I watched in hazy pleasure when he gathered the cum onto his fingers and likcked it off. I pulled him up and smashed my lips down against his in a searing kiss. He moaned into my mouth sleepily. I pulled away and looked into his sleepy eyes. "Go to sleep." I told him. "Bu-" I shushed him. "We'll talk about it later." I smiled kindly. "Go to sleep." He nodded half-heartily before collapsing beside me. I combed my fingers through his hair and watched him sleep. I felt the sight pull at my heart strings. I loved him. My hands stilled in hair when realization of what just happened dawned on me. I looked down to Allen's sleeping face and gulped. What were we supposed to do now? We did the one thing we knew we shouldn't have done. We crossed the line. I sighed. We had a lot to talk about in the morning.


	4. Third Chapter: Lenalee and Kanda

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews. Unfortunately, no smut in this chapter, just A LOT of drama. Well, maybe a little lime. Please, review! I do not own d gray man.

Allen POV

When I woke up this morning, I instantly regretted it. As soon as my senses awoke, a huge wave of guilt

washed over me. Strangely enough, I didn't regret what Lavi and I did last night. I just hope it was all worth it.

Lavi POV

I felt Allen shift beside me. Inwardly, I groaned. I did not want to face the old planda after what Allen and I did

last night. I didn't regret though. I hope Allen feels the same. I know he hates keeping secrets.

_Should this be a _secret? Obviously, I won't tell the old man, but what about Lenalee and Kanda? I know Lenalee would support us, at least. As for Kanda, well, who the fuck cares. He can go shove Mugen up his ass and fuck himself or

something. Reluctantly, I sat up in bed. Allen started, "Lavi you're awake?" I nodded sheepishly. I rubbed the

back of my neck nervously. "So Allen…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say to him after what we did. I

decided to be big or go home. I snatched him up and looked him straight in the eye. He looked sort of scared and

nervous. "Lavi?" I cleared my throat. "So Allen, what exactly does this mean? Will we still be friends or

something more?" He looked at me confused. "I thought after what we did it would automatically make up a

couple," He detached and disappointed. "I guess I was wrong." I knew my deadly mistake and instantly went to

correct it. "No! I mean, of course I want to be more. It's just...I'm worried you won't be able to stand the

pressure of keeping _us_ a secret." He looked at before he huffed. "Do you really think I'll let that get in the way of

our love?! What kind of person do you think I am?! Better yet, what kind of person do you think you are to decide

if I can handle the pressure or not?!" And with one last dirty look in my direction, he got up, got some clothes,

and went to the bathroom. I looked at his retreating figure with a dumbfounded expression before I flopped back

down on the bed.

_Oh, Allen. What have I gotten myself into?_

Allen POV

I was still fuming by the time I got into the shower. _Who the bloody hell doe he think he__ is? Thinking I care_

what other people think of our relationship?

I sighed. Then I jumped when I heard a clash of thunder coming from my stomach. I sighed again then froze when I heard the bathroom door open and Lavi shouting my name.

Lenalee POV

When I walked into the cafeteria, I immediately saw our favorite white-haired moyashi scarfing down enough food to feed an army. I also noticed Lavi sitting there watching Allen with an adoring stare. I sighed sadly. I could never know what they were going through. They both knew they liked each other and everybody saw it. If you didn't understand the situation, you would be fed up with the sexual tension in the air. I remember the day when I found out exactly why they were denying there feelings.

_Flashback_

_I slammed my fist down on the table. Allen and Lavi were just staring at each other in a loving way. I yelled at them for not dating already when a blushing yet serious Allen, took me by the arm and out of the cafeteria. In the hallway, He explained to me that Lavi was a bookman in training and if Bookman found out about his feelings then he would take Lavi away forever. He told me that he just couldn't bear with that. I immediately understood._

_End of flashback_

I smiled. I watched as Allen finished eating and noticed Lavi watching him. He blushed a deep red and looked down. Lavi was blushing too, but was laughing as well. Then Allen noticed me. He waved me over. Lavi turned around looking A bit irritated at me for interrupting their time together. . "Hello, Allen!" I said cheerfully, "Hi, Lenelee." He smiled warmly at me. Lavi just waved a little before continuing to pout. I just laugh. "Don't worry Lavi. I'm just here to tell you that my brother wants to see you and Allen in his office today whenever it is convenient for you." Allen frowned. "Okay..." I grinned playfully. "Bye!"

Lavi POV

_Finally._ I thought with a sigh of relief. I was so nervous. She didn't think anything was put of the ordinary. I turned back around to Allen who was blushing now that we were alone. Come to think of it,the cafeteria was empty because it was way too early for lunch and too late to eat breakfast. I smirked. I stood up and walked around the table. I noticed Allen's blush darkening even more. "W-what are you dong Lavi?" I sat down and nuzzled his neck. His breathy moan was music to my ears. His delicious scent assaulted my senses. "You smell so good..." I felt him shudder. "Lavi..." I don't know what happened, but I think something inside of me snapped. I crashed my mouth down to his in delight at tasting the sweetness there. I hauled him up and put him flat against the table. He kept making these cute little sounds...Oh God. I had this overwhelming urge to see his rosy pink nipples so I lifted up his shirt. I licked my lips hungrily and set to work on feasting on his delicious and supple nipples. His moans of pleasure getting louder and louder. As I let my hand trace down his stomach, I abruptly stopped. He looked up at me with question and confusion in his eyes. I shook my head "Allen, we need to stop before..." I trailed off. He nodded, although a bit reluctantly. After all, it _did_ feel amazing with his hands buried in my hair and his breathy moans ghosting over my skin making me shiver..._No_. I did not like where my thoughts were drifting. I took Allen's hand and we left the cafeteria to go to Komui's office. On the way there, we encountered Yuu. All he did was look us in the eye and tsked. Then he walked away. Whateva. Allen and I stepped into Komui's (Filthy) office and awaited orders.

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist! BTW, did you guys know that editing is a bitch?! And remember, don't apologize for something you enjoyed~!


End file.
